


His Sunflower

by FatCheeksMochi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Arthur was there at the end but he wasn't important to the story, Biting, Bottom America (Hetalia), Bunch of sunflowers, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Sunflowers, Top Russia (Hetalia), Touching, Underage Sex, safe sex, somewhat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatCheeksMochi/pseuds/FatCheeksMochi
Summary: The field trip had finally come. Ivan wasn't going to take a risk of his chance to see at the sunflowers to his heart content, but Alfred had other plans.





	His Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Started it as RP with my friend. We actually enjoyed it a lot, so we decided we should convert it into a fic. This is the end result! We hope you enjoy it as much as we did. 
> 
> Sorry if you see grammar mistakes.

It was finally here, the day of their field trip. Ivan had been waiting, excited for the day. He had learned there was a sunflower field near where they would stop for a lunch break; his teacher had granted him permission to have a picnic on the field after learning about his huge love for the yellow flowers. Though, in exchange, he had to take someone with him. The teacher didn’t want him to get far and lost, which Ivan had to agree with; not because he was scared of getting lost, but because he would lose track of time, admiring the sunflowers and forgetting about anything else. Bringing someone was better than nothing.

Alfred had not been pleased when he had been chosen by the teacher as his companion. He had wanted to whine and stomp his foot like a little kid at being forced to go with him, to stare at flowers of all things! He had planned to spend lunch with his friends, enjoying the sweet burgers and laughing at silly jokes. Instead, he took the basket he had brought with their food and glared as Ivan walked ahead of him, not too far but not too close. Ivan didn’t seem to pay attention to his continuing glares as he admired the beautiful sunflowers, touching each green stalk with his hand as they passed.

Neither talked as they moved through the field looking for a good spot for their ‘picnic’; Ivan was too focused on the flowers and Alfred was still sulking, not in the mood for chatting. 

They finally stopped when they found a fairly big empty space. It was the perfect spot for a picnic. Ivan unfolded the red blanket he had been carrying on his arm and gently threw it to smooth it out as it landed on the dirt. Alfred was only staring, his hands still on the basket. Ivan flattened the blanket as best as he could.

“You should sit, da?” Ivan smiled, but Alfred ignored it, not in the mood for his usual Ivan smile.

“Yeah, sure,” He placed the basket down and sat on the thin blanket, shifting to show his discomfort with his seat.

“You can go and eat. I want to take my chance to admire these wonderful sunflowers,” Ivan informed him, moving from the blanket to stand up. His fainted color scarf fluttered when he got up. 

Alfred said nothing as he stared at Ivan with his bright blue eyes. Ivan ignored it, what was important was the sunflower. He walked to one, his hands slowly hovering to them and gently touching the soft yellow petals. He could feel the happiness spreading across his body as he softly stroked the petals one by one, each of them bumping his finger as he crossed them.

Ivan ignored the burning stare of Alfred on his back.

Meanwhile Alfred was fuming. Ivan looked so happy and relaxed. His usual creepy smile had changed to a fond one. He was touching the flowers so softly that Alfred wouldn’t had believed Ivan was capable of such a thing if he hadn’t seen it himself.

Alfred licked his lips, the idea of food completely forgotten. He had always found Ivan fascinating; his childish smiles and attitude were fun to mess with, but their tentative friendship was an interesting yet curious one. The time they spent together was tense and exciting, and Alfred had found himself stealing glances at the other when they were in classes or in the hallways at school, smiling at the idea of their mock bantering and pissed smiles. He didn’t want to admit it to himself how much he had grown to like Ivan.

Watching as Ivan danced around touching the flowers with so much care made Alfred feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time. The burning and uncomfortable feeling at the pit of his stomach made him shift around.

“What’s so great about these flowers?” Alfred asked suddenly, snapping Ivan of his dreamy state. The bitter tone caught both Ivan and himself off guard. Alfred stuttered to continue, “I mean, they are just flowers.”

Ivan would had felt annoyed if some person got his attention from the flowers, but Alfred’s bitter voice and flustered state afterwards amused him. His hands were still on the sunflower as he moved his head to see Alfred.

“‘What’s so great about these flowers’ you say?” He was amused, looking back at the flower to move his fingers against the petals, “Why, they are special. Of course, someone so ignorant like yourself won’t understand that, da? I see no reason to explain myself to you.”

Alfred gritted his teeth, not impressed at the sarcastic answer, but he kept quiet, not trusting himself to not snap at him; but Ivan couldn’t let it pass.

“Perhaps… you said that because you’re jealous?” Ivan teased, smirking towards Alfred.

Alfred gaped indignantly. How dare he!? Ivan was still smirking, his fingers never leaving the flowers and moving his hand up and down the petals. Alfred felt his blood boiled at that sight.

“I’m not! Why should I be jealous of a flower? I can at least reciprocate the affection someone gives me!” He exclaimed, getting up and walking towards Ivan who looked incredibly amused. 

“But can you? I don’t think you understand how lovely these flowers are,” Ivan mocked him and Alfred scoffed.

“Like I care! I can be just as lovely!” He ignored the voice in his head telling him to stop. He was getting too close to admitting things he didn’t want to say out loud.

Alfred was getting riled up, he knew it. Ivan knew it. He could feel the heat coming to his cheeks, his stomach churning in jealousy. He had to show that bastard that he was just as good as those dumb sunflowers. In fact, he was ten times better.

Ivan’s smirk changed into a smile Alfred had never seen before, the edge of it making him want to run away. 

Yet Ivan wanted to laugh. Was Alfred really this dumb? It almost felt like he was confessing to him.

“Are you saying you want me to touch you like a sunflower?” His smile slowly stretched wide. Alfred gaped, his face blanched when he noticed the way his words sounded.

It was so amusing.

“N-no! I, I didn’t mean that-!”

Ivan touched his hair in an impulse, managing to shut him up. He twirled the hair strands, treating it as he did the sunflowers. A soft, gentle touch. Ivan stroked it with the same care as the petals; his fingers ran through it, bumping through each strand as he passed.

Alfred’s breath hitched as Ivan slowly caressed his hair. 

“You have nice petals, Fredka…” Ivan whispered; they were close. He could hear Alfred’s slow forced breathing. He moved his hand to touch his ear, hearing as he let out a gasp. He rubbed it softly between his forefinger and thumb, sliding through the outer ear to the ear lobe.

Alfred swallowed. He could feel the soft touch from Ivan’s fingers. He was not enjoying it. The blush that had suddenly come to his cheeks was because of the heat, and he felt like his knees were weak because he was tired from all that walking. Yes. It had nothing to do with the whispered sweet words Ivan had said or the care he was showing.

Alfred couldn’t hold Ivan’s intense gaze for long. It had made him self conscious. He knew he had to stop it, but… he didn’t want to break the heavy atmosphere that had settled between them. And he had said it. Alfred had said how he could be as lovely as them. He had to show Ivan, didn’t he?

Swallowing hard, he moved closer to Ivan, his head leaning towards his hand in search of more of his gentle touch.

“You… are a horrible person,” Alfred whispered, his voice trembling with barely held anticipation.

Ivan laughed breathlessly, “It’s okay. I will take care of you.”

And he would. Ivan was going to take care of him, as if Alfred was a sunflower. His hand moved to Alfred’s neck, stroking the Adam’s apple with his thumb gently. Oh, he could almost feel him swallowing.

Ivan merely smiled at that. He nudged softly against his chin, hoping Alfred would lift his head which he did without complains. Ivan could clearly see his face. He stared at the blue eyes that reminded him of clear skies. They were so bright; it suited him along with his golden hair and sun-kissed skin, representing the sun.

It had been the reason why he had chosen him; his teacher had no complains when he had suggested Alfred, saying he wanted to spend some time with his new friend. He didn’t want to say it out loud; his other hand lifted to touch the other cheek, feeling the warm heat from Alfred. He stroked Alfred’s cheek, enjoying as the other shivered slightly.

“You look wonderful…”

Alfred avoided his eyes. It was too intense. He felt like melting under his touch. Alfred had never felt his heart be so erratic before. No one had made his heart jump so badly that he couldn’t talk.

He could feel his hands itching to hold unto Ivan; a small whimper at the back of his throat. Alfred was loving every second, every touch. He had been pleased when Ivan had recognized his bluff for what it was. A part of him hadn’t realize how badly he wanted Ivan to touch him.

Licking his lips, he let his eyes wander to Ivan’s own lips, the same soft smile he had used for the sunflowers was being directed at him. Alfred felt the need to hide his face on Ivan’s chest, but he kept his ground and smiled at the other, wishing Ivan would kiss him and touch him more; he wanted more of his whispered sweet words.

Alfred wanted nothing more than to drown on his care and affection.

Ivan could sense when Alfred’s body started to shake from his gentle touch, still smiling at him and staying firmly on his feet. He felt almost flattered by it. Alfred looked like he was waiting for Ivan to pluck him out with his own hands.

“Do you want me to pluck you from the ground, Fredka?” He slowly drew through his cheek with his finger, sliding down to his neck and to the arm while waiting for Alfred to say something.

Alfred wasn’t sure he could trust his voice, his entire body trembling with his stubborn desire to stay up. His cheeks as red as they could be, he shivered at Ivan’s insinuation, the husky voice making his blood run wild. Did he want that?

He shivered when Ivan’s finger moved. His body was getting sensitive and he was enjoying it. He did want it.

“I-I do,” Alfred answered with a raspy voice, his throat dry. He really wanted Ivan to do it.

Ivan’s smile managed to get softer, easing Alfred’s worries. Nothing was going to hurt him. Ivan knew how to be gentle with the flowers when it came to plucking them. His fingers fluttered against the skin on his arms until he reached the waist. Breathing deeply, he clasped his hands on it, squeezing a little to adjust his strength. He didn’t want to hurt him.

He lifted him up; Alfred wrapped his legs around him on autopilot, not really thinking about it. Ivan ignored his scarf being tugged by Alfred. Seeing the panic in Alfred’s eyes, Ivan gave him a calm smile; there was no reason to fear. That look didn’t suit him at all. He blew the golden hair strands from his face, admiring how pretty Alfred was.

“There is nothing to be afraid of. I will lay you on the blanket, hm?” Ivan said with a soft spoken tone, slowly walking to the blanket. He was being careful, not wanting to accidentally drop him.

Alfred hummed in response, clinging to Ivan as best as he could and trying not to squeeze him to hard, or to accidentally choke him. Ivan was holding him so gently. Alfred felt delicate, like he could break at any moment. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone how much he liked that sensation of safety Ivan made him feel with a simple touch.

He had wondered about it in the middle of the night, about how it would feel to be held by someone bigger than him, someone who could be as strong as he was. Ivan’s tensed muscles felt nice under his touch, the short sleeve shirt moving with every step. Ivan laid him down on the blanket, and Alfred couldn’t help but look towards the path they had walked through; what if someone came and saw them? They were in public, after all. There was a chance of them being discovered when they least expected.

Ivan looked at him for a moment before caressing his cheek in comfort.

“There’s no reason to worry. No one will come,” Ivan answered his panicked thoughts with a smile and soft eyes. Alfred wanted to curse him for looking so handsome under the sunlight.

Of course, he knew that there was a small chance of that happening, but hearing Ivan say it out loud helped him relax more. Sighing, he closed his eyes as his finger stroke the delicate skin under his eye, his body melting into the blanket.

Ivan was pleased to see Alfred so relaxed under him. He sat on his knees next to his head, taking his scarf ends before it hit Alfred and moved it behind his back. He didn’t want him to feel anything but his touches. His hand reached to his face, letting his fingertips touch the soft skin. He had noticed before, about how soft Alfred’s skin was when they would accidentally touch, but being able to touch him with freedom made his blood rush and his heart beat hard. He could feel Alfred’s small shudders at the touch.

Ivan kept smiling, giving a small stroke with his knuckles before switching to run his fingers up and dangerously close to his eyelid.

He stopped there for a moment, rubbing it softly. Alfred’s breathing was soft and deep. He would think Alfred had fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the soft sighs escaping his lips. Ivan moved closer to him, adjusting his position and bending down to see his face better. Alfred had still not open his eyes; his hand covered his cheek, his thumb once again stroking under his eye. His other hand moved to Alfred’s hair, brushing the strands. Ivan wanted to take it slow, to enjoy every second.

He wondered how Alfred felt.

The soft touches, the circular motions and the heat he could feel from Ivan’s hand had him in a bliss. Alfred was sure he could fall asleep right then and there, and he would have the best sleep ever. 

But he couldn’t. Not when he could feel the warm breathing coming from Ivan. He was self conscious, his muscles jumping at any movement Ivan made; yet it was so relaxing he couldn’t help but want more of it.

Opening his eyes halfway through, he was surprised to see Ivan so close to him. His heart that had been beating loudly had jumped, missing a beat. It was so embarrassing.

“...Are you enjoying yourself?” Ivan asked softly, a teasing smile on his face. 

Alfred wanted to deny it out of habit.

“Hmm, yeah. Lots,” He answered in a raspy whisper; his mouth felt dry and he licked his chapped lips subconsciously.

Ivan’s eyes moved down, following the movement of his tongue with such intensity that Alfred wasn’t sure what was he thinking. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know either. Ivan was still drawing a lazy circles under his eye, his touch burning pleasantly.

Ivan leaned his head to the side, his eyes never leaving Alfred. Twice. Alfred had licked his lips twice. 

Did he wanted Ivan to kiss him? To touch him more? Maybe. Ivan could think about it again and again, but instead, he moved his hand from his cheek, running his fingers through his neck and watching as Alfred’s eyes fluttered to close again. He touched his collar bone, sliding his hand through his shoulder; his thumb rubbed against his collar bone softly.

His other hand was still on his golden hair, twirling it between two fingers. It felt soft, so delicate. One pull could pluck it off like a petal. Ivan kept running through his hair. He couldn’t help but admire it. After all, it did reminded him of sunflowers.

Deciding to let go, he moved his hand to touch Alfred’s forehead and the temple with his finger tip, letting it bump on his glasses. Ivan frowned softly. Alfred didn’t need the glasses for this. Holding it by the edges, he slowly pulled the glasses off.

Alfred’s eyes opened at the sudden loss of weight on his face. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust as the world suddenly lost focus. He didn’t mind it. The feeling of safety was still there, and he could still see Ivan cleary; Ivan who was paying full attention to him and only him.

He felt his face and the tips of his ears burn at the thought. When did he become so possessive? Having the full attention of those bright violet eyes on him was making it hard to think rationally, his mind fuzzy with thoughts of Ivan he had thought were buried at the back of his mind.

Ivan continued touching his face lightly, the motion that his glasses had interrupted before was now free for him to continue. Alfred wrinkled his nose when Ivan booped it gently. The soft giggle Ivan made had Alfred staring. He had never heard him laugh like that. He hadn’t noticed the way his eyes would wrinkle when he laughed, the violet color shining with mirth.

Alfred bit his lip. Ivan was being unfair looking so happy.

Ivan had the urge to bop his nose again, his fingers twitching to see him scrunched his face and pout, but instead, he continued from his temple down his cheek, repeating the movement up and down; he was giving the same care to his right side as he had done with the left.

He could hear the soft hum from Alfred who seemed to be enjoying so far. Ivan felt like his lips kept calling him. He wondered if Alfred would lick them again, teasing him. Ivan would tease him back if he wanted. 

His other hand was still on Alfred’s shoulder, rubbing circular motions on his collar bone. Slowly, he moved his fingers to the hem of Alfred’s shirt, tugging at it to reveal more of his skin. He felt Alfred shudder, and Ivan couldn’t help but smile more.

Finally, he let his right thumb run through his lips, watching as the bottom lip tugged down with his thumb.

Alfred opened his lips sightly, gasping as he felt the finger touching and tugging his lip. He felt the need to lick them again but had to stop himself. Closing his eyes again, he let Ivan continued. His skin felt hot under Ivan’s cold hands, his lips tingling as Ivan’s thumb went through his lips again.

“Do you touch all your flowers like this?” Alfred teased in a hushed tone. He opened his eyes again.

It felt wrong to speak louder, with the only sound they could hear was the wind rustling through the sunflowers. Ivan had picked up on the jealous undertone of his tease, his smile slowly changing to a smirk.

“Nyet, you’re a special case… Flowers don’t have lips after all.”

Alfred pouted.

“Good.”

Ivan's smirk grew at that word. So possessive. Ivan didn’t blame him; his hand kept exploring over his chest, feeling the shirt being stretched under his palm as he moved downwards until his hand stopped when he reached his pectorals. Ivan wanted to hum, amused to see his nipples had hardened due to his gentle touches. He wanted to push the shirt off to flick or pinch them, anything else that could make Alfred let out a noise, but he made no move as his hand hovered on it.

He focused on his other hand, flicking Alfred’s lips to tease him and chuckling at the annoyed face Alfred gave him; he shifted his body to have easy access to Alfred’s chest. His fingers ran through the shirt until it reached the end of it. He almost wanted to slip under.

Ivan looked up at Alfred who was still staring at him. Ivan didn’t have to voice his question out loud, Alfred had understood. When he saw Alfred nod silently, Ivan smiled, sliding his fingers inside the shirt. He could feel the heat from his skin against his cold hand; it almost made him shudder despite the summer heat, but Alfred did shudder, a sudden exclamation making Ivan look up at Alfred who simply looked away out of embarrassment. Cute.

Seeing the shirt slid up with the movement of his hand reminded him of the leaves being removed from the stem. It somewhat saddened Ivan to see the leaves being removed from the flower, but now, seeing as Alfred’s skin was revealed with each movement of his hand was different. It aroused him greatly.

Alfred could feel his blood rushing south with each stroke of Ivan’s hand over his skin. He wanted to whine for more, to plead for Ivan to use his other hand, too. Alfred wasn’t sure what Ivan was thinking about, but his eyes darkened, the bright violet getting darker than normal. It wasn’t the darkness Alfred was used to see when Ivan got angry, but a different one that made him feel hot. He shifted uncomfortably, his eyes moving down. Ivan’s eyes was too intense for him to stare at for long.

He wanted to take off his shirt and fan himself, but Ivan’s hands and expressions were too mesmerizing for him to try. He groaned when one of his hands moved further under his shirt, touching his chest. He was teasing him that much Alfred knew, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to do something, anything that would get Ivan to finally touch him in the places he wanted.

Alfred had forgotten of Ivan’s other hand, too busy thinking about the things he wanted Ivan to do with the one on his chest. That was why he was surprised when he felt the other hand touching his hip, the weight of it burning through his jeans. He glared at Ivan who simply smiled, one of his eyebrows moving up in a silent question.

Alfred made a face, his glare being ineffective when he could feel his face burning; he looked to the side, his face burning more when he heard the breathy chuckle coming from his partner. The bastard was enjoying every second, and Alfred didn’t want to admit that he was hoping Ivan would continue with his explorations. The anticipation made him tremble.

He glared more as the flowers moved with a small breeze, the sound of them making it looked like they were mocking him. Stupid flowers.

Ivan chuckled again when he saw him glare at the flowers. He couldn’t deny how cute he was when he blushed and avoided him shyly. This shy part of Alfred felt like it was something only Ivan could see, but he also liked how stubborn he could be. It was making him want to tease Alfred more.

His fingers fluttered through his skin, rubbing over the abs. Ivan could see the small changes on his face as he let his hand wander through. Ivan smiled wide as he ran through one of the buds, observing avidly as Alfred hitched and his head snapped to look at him with wide eyes.

Ivan wondered how much he could arouse Alfred before he snapped.

His eyes drifted to Alfred’s shirt, the piece of clothing being the only thing between him and the rest of his upper body. He wanted to see more of the sun-kissed skin, to explore with his pale hands every inch of it. Like the sunflowers he admired so much, he would admire him. No, more than that.

Ivan wanted Alfred all to himself.

“I want to remove your leaf. May I?” Ivan’s voice was quiet, luring.

Alfred blinked. Leaf? Ivan tugged the shirt softly and Alfred’s mouth opened in understanding. Ivan’s ghostly touch was starting to drive him insane. Alfred nodded anyway, knowing his voice would break if he tried to speak. He wasn’t going to give Ivan more reasons to tease him.

Ivan beamed. With a care, he helped Alfred out of his shirt, his upper body moving enough for Ivan to gently remove it.

He shivered when the cold breeze hit his feverish body, a soft moan escaping his lips. The look of sudden shock on Alfred’s face was reflected on Ivan’s. Alfred hid his face with his hands, feeling suddenly shy. He didn’t want Ivan to see his face, or see Ivan’s amused eyes.

Ivan covered his mouth with his hand. Oh, that had been unexpected; he found himself so amused and aroused by that cute moan. He hid his smile, not wanting to make Alfred thought he was laughing at him. He couldn’t help but wonder if Alfred would let him move his hands away from his face, but he didn’t dare to move to do it. Instead, he would wait.

Now that the shirt had been removed, Ivan could clearly see his chest and stomach; his violet eyes wandered through Alfred’s body hungrily. Alfred’s body was well-toned, something that surprised Ivan since he had seen him eat mountains of food without stopping. Yet there it was; a well-toned muscles and abs easy to see under the sunshine light and slight sweat. Ivan loved it. It almost looked like it was begging to be touched.

Without preambles, his hands moved to the stomach, causing Alfred to let a muffled noise but his hands still remained on his face. Ivan pouted. He wanted to see his expressions. He let his finger run wild, stroking against what little chub Ivan could see at his sides. He could pinch it, making Alfred flustered and forcing him to move his hands to stop him.

But Ivan had a better idea.

His hands moved to Alfred’s sides, squeezing a little before he leaned on his stomach. He kissed the skin under his lips softly, once, then twice, then thrice. He kept kissing different parts of his stomach. Ivan let his eyes wander up while he kissed one of his abs. Alfred’s hands had moved away, his face still red and in shock. Ivan couldn’t do anything but smile, pleased before giving another kiss and slowly moving through his stomach towards his chest.

His hands moved through Alfred’s side while he continued kissing, running up and down gently. His fingers barely touched the skin as they moved. He was so alluring. Alfred shivered and gasped at the sensation of Ivan’s lips fluttering across his skin. A small moans escaped him with every new patch of skin being covered by Ivan’s soft lips, his skin igniting as Ivan moved.

Alfred tried to squirm, his jeans feeling tight while his chest was too sensitive. He was feeling too much. His mind felt hazy, trapped under the curse of bright yet dark violet eyes; he could see how Ivan was starting to get affected, too. His breathing was getting heavier, pushing against Alfred’s feverish skin.

Alfred wanted more.

He let out a mix of a gasp and moan when Ivan’s lips touched his nipple, the sensation sending what seemed to be electricity down his spine. His hands moved to Ivan’s shoulders, grasping the ever present scarf tightly. He whined and moved his hips, trying to get some friction, anything that could make him feel more, but Ivan’s hands moved swiftly towards his hips, stopping his movements.

“Patience, Fredka…,” Ivan whispered against his chest, taking a minute for Alfred to understand what he was saying, “I’m still taking care of this side.”

Ivan didn’t wait for an answer and moved his lips through his chest, towards his other nipple and Alfred whined; he was being so unfair.

Ivan shook his head a little, his soft hair tickling Alfred’s chest. He couldn’t let Alfred do that. He had to be patient like a sunflower. They never begged as Alfred did, and Ivan wanted to see him wait a little longer before he gave in on Alfred’s wishes. Gripping his hips, he planted another kiss next to his nipple, almost touching it. Alfred’s body twitched in response, his back arching for more and another small whine slipping through his lips. Ivan hushed him and pushed down. 

Alfred wasn’t known for being patient.

He continued kissing, moving back and forth between his chest and stomach. He didn’t want to leave any spot empty of kisses. Ivan wanted to mark him all over, showing who did he belonged to. 

Ivan nibbled on his skin. Alfred gasped.

“I-Ivan-”

Ivan looked up towards the dark, unfocused blue eyes, smiling at the overpowered lust he could see. 

“I want to mark you, to show to everybody that you are mine, moy podsolnechnik.”

Alfred’s breathing hitched. Ivan’s words, his touch, his gentle lips were driving him insane. His. He was his, Ivan had said; he moaned in approval. Alfred didn’t mind being Ivan’s as long as he was Alfred’s, too. He wondered briefly what the Russian words meant, but he let it go when he felt his teeth nibbling his chest and stomach again, marking him for anyone to see.

The pain was brief, but he breathed harshly with each bite, a louder whine escaping him when he bit a really sensitive part. Ivan was trying to kill him, that was the only explanation he could think of.

Alfred squirmed. His face was burning hot and he bit his lip, trying to stop the embarrassing noises from escaping his mouth. He wanted to kiss Ivan badly, wanted to moan to show how much he was enjoying his treatment and feel more of his touch. He wanted him. Alfred wanted Ivan so much that he felt like crying in desperation.

He couldn’t hold himself back when he felt Ivan bit him dangerously close to his jeans. Alfred snapped.

“Goddammit, Ivan! Kiss me already!”

Ivan stopped what he was doing when he heard the outburst from Alfred, surprised to hear him snap. He blinked dumbly for a few seconds before the words registered in his mind. Ivan snickered, he couldn’t hold it. He burst out laughing. Alfred was so adorable! He swore he could hear Alfred growl and curse him for laughing, but Ivan couldn’t help it. Alfred was hilarious and too cute for his own good.

His laughter started dying after a few minutes, leaving him to pant slightly and a small smile on his face. Ivan’s cheeks hurt with all the smiling he had been doing, but he didn’t care. He climbed on Alfred, his knees sitting on his sides and his hands lay flat on each side of Alfred’s head. Alfred had a cute angry face, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a snarl he would had found ugly not so long ago. 

Ivan snickered once more. Silly Alfred, Ivan didn’t fear him or his expressions. He was a huge and intimidating person, after all. Alfred would need to try harder before that. Ivan leaned closer to him, feeling his breath coming shortly through his nose.

“Why should I? Are you that desperate for a kiss?”

Alfred growled angrily at his teasing tone. Asshole.

There was Alfred, presenting himself for Ivan. Being the best sunflower ever in existence and letting him do whatever he wanted… yet he dared to laugh! On his face!

He squinted at Ivan. The sudden laughter had made him flustered beyond words and he found it difficult to answer. Alfred would never admit how much he liked Ivan’s laughter.

Alfred shifted; he was painfully hard by then. His lips felt bruised under his tongue. Alfred had been too harsh on the soft flesh.

“N-No. I’m just saying that, so you can stop sucking on my stomach like a weird vampire,” Alfred huffed, ignoring the need to say yes. Not wanting Ivan to laugh again.

He just wanted a kiss for God’s sake.

Ivan chuckled. So he wanted to play?

“Sucking like a vampire? Perhaps, I can try to be one for you.”

Before Alfred could respond, Ivan moved to his neck and bit. He heard the sudden loud moan, Alfred’s hands grabbing his scarf tightly, his hold strong enough to choke him. He expected Alfred to push him off, but he stayed there, his hands never moving. Ivan wasn’t going to miss his chance, biting more of Alfred’s sweet neck.

He moved his mouth between Alfred’s shoulder and neck, biting and licking the skin while enjoying the sounds and shudders that came from Alfred.

“I-Ivan, f-fuck-”

Ivan smiled against his skin, licking softly the harsh bruise he had made before he moved to the other side. He nuzzled, nibbling more of his skin and sucking. Alfred wouldn’t stop moaning, clenching his scarf tightly and actually pulling him in. Ivan kept biting and nibbling, sucking on his neck, shoulders, collarbone, and his favorite spot he had found: his earlobe. Alfred flinched and shuddered whenever he took it between his teeth, nibbling and teasing.

Alfred felt dizzy. The pleasure was getting to be too much for him, panting harshly in between bites. He could feel Ivan’s lips on his neck, his large nose nuzzling the abused skin that had been bitten and sucked. 

Ivan stopped his biting, pushing himself to stop and moving from Alfred’s neck to see his reaction. God, even his messy look was amazing. Alfred was panting hard, drool creeping at the corner of his mouth and his blue eyes fluttering dizzy. He looked very kissable at that moment.

He smiled wider. It was painful but he couldn’t stop. He loved how Alfred looked. Alfred snapped from his dreamstate when Ivan leaned again and kissed his cheek.

“I can’t bare it… You are cute, too cute… You are a really wonderful sunflower.”

He kissed his cheek again, then on his chin and the other cheek. He wouldn’t stop kissing his face. He wanted to kiss all over his body, his sweet one. He couldn’t deny that he was already going crazy over Alfred, the same person that was below him and was willing to offer everything he had to him.

Alfred hugged Ivan closer by the neck, his hands finally moving from their vicious grip on his scarf. He hid his face on the scarf, enjoying the smell that screamed Ivan. Alfred’s legs moved restless. He wanted to move them and hug Ivan, to feel every inch of his body. So Ivan could feel how much Alfred wanted him. 

He sighed when Ivan kissed his ear, Ivan’s name escaping his lips in a purr that made Ivan freeze. Alfred blinked at that.

“Ivan?” Alfred reluctantly moved his face from the scarf to look at Ivan, he missed Ivan’s mouth already, “What’s-”

Ivan couldn’t stop himself. The way he had called his name, the way he acted to each of his touches and kisses. He kissed him abruptly, finally caving in to Alfred’s wishes. He heard him make a sound, his arms tensing around his neck and not letting go before Alfred kissed back. 

Ivan kept kissing him, licking his lips with his tongue and prying them open. Alfred didn’t waste any time as he let him in, letting Ivan's tongue slipped in. Ivan explored the hot cavern that was Alfred’s mouth, letting his moans spilled over. His hands slowly went to hold his head before he titled his own to deepen the kiss.

He wanted to keep going. Alfred kept clenching and pulling his scarf slightly, moving closer. His tongue fought back, pushing against his. Ivan growled a little and teasingly bit on his tongue, getting more moans in approval before he sucked his tongue and pushed his own further to explore. Alfred wouldn’t stop shuddering, his eyes closed as Ivan teased him more. 

Ivan felt his lungs screaming for air. He could see Alfred was the same as him, but neither wanted to move and end the kiss so soon.

His hand moved to Alfred’s cheek, stroking it in comfort. A soft whine from Alfred made him smile. They broke the kiss, panting and gasping for air. A small string of saliva connected between them.

“You’re so good, Fredka… I don’t think I can control myself.”

Alfred licked his lips, enjoying the wet feeling to them. He had finally managed to get a kiss from Ivan. His mouth tingled and he felt satisfied; Ivan had broke down and gave him one hell of a kiss. Alfred wanted to taste Ivan again.

Ivan’s hand was still caressing his cheek, waiting for Alfred to recover his breathing. 

When Ivan’s words finally registered on his brain, Alfred froze. His words kept swimming on his mind, repeating again and again. Ivan wanted him. Ivan was on his limit just like Alfred.

“T-Then don’t. Don’t control yourself. You can do whatever you want, I’m yours,” Alfred purred, his hands playing with Ivan’s hair.

Ivan groaned and shivered, making Alfred moan when he moved to kiss him harshly. Alfred opened his mouth when Ivan bit his lip, enjoying how their tongues intertwined and pushed against each other. Ivan’s mouth was addictive and Alfred couldn’t get enough of it. Alfred buckled his hips delighted when Ivan moved, one of his legs moving between his own and accidentally touching his erection. 

He couldn’t help but gasp when he felt it, cutting the kiss to moan loudly and his hands gripping Ivan’s hair tightly. Ivan’s soft moan made him shiver and push down. Ivan was grinding slowly against him. Alfred could feel it; he could feel Ivan’s own erection grinding against his, his mind was barely understanding what was going on. In what moment had they gone from their usual banter to this?

Ivan kissed him again, his other leg moving to lay between Alfred’s legs to get a better position for his grinding. He swallowed Alfred’s moans while his hands moved to touch Alfred’s sides, enjoying the warmth of his body against his own cool hands. His hands got to his hips, gripping tightly and grinding more and harder. Both moaned, the friction was a pleasant distraction to their messy and sloppy kiss. 

Ivan parted again, panting hard. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. He had only one thought. He wanted to be connected with Alfred by more than just a kiss. He wanted him to be his sunflower completely, fully. He wanted to be his first, and for Alfred to be his first.

“I… I want to be inside you. Is that okay?” Ivan stared down at Alfred, the bright blurry blue eyes filled with lust staring back. Silence. Alfred didn’t say anything, making him feel nervous. What was the point of all of this if he rejected him?

“Yeah… I want you to be inside me,” His voice cracked as he finally talked, his blush becoming deep red.

Ivan felt his heartbeat jump at his agreement, and kissed him again, softly. God, he really did love him. He pulled away and smiled tenderly yet blinked when he remembered he had no protection.

“Good, but we need to keep clean… Do you have a condom?”

Alfred nodded, trying to swallow the sudden burst of embarrassment.

“I, uh, have one in my wallet.”

Ivan chuckled at that, but Alfred didn’t mind, focusing his attention on Ivan’s hand who was moving towards his ass where he usually kept his wallet. He moaned softly when Ivan squeezed it.

“So you had one ready for me? Were you waiting for this to happen?” Ivan teased him.

Alfred glared as best as he could on his position, feeling embarrassed and turned on by the low raspy voice of Ivan’s.

“My dad gave me one as a mock Valentine gift,” He huffed, moving his index finger through Ivan’s arm lazily, “Now stop teasing my butt and give me my wallet.”

Ivan simply gave him the wallet silently, his eyes shining with amusement. Alfred opened it and took the object of his dad’s running joke. Discarding the wallet to the side with no care, he opened the small package with the help of his teeth while Ivan moved to open his jeans. Alfred was disappointed that their chests weren’t touching anymore.

“Do you want me to put it for you?” Alfred teased him with a grin, moving the condom between his fingers.

Ivan looked at Alfred, blinking at his question. His jeans were already unbuttoned. He just needed to unzip them. 

So Alfred was saying he would put it on his dick? The condom? Ivan swore when his imagination lighted up; images of Alfred using his mouth to put it on, sliding down and feeling the heat of his throat…

Ivan shook his head, feeling his dick twitch at the thought. He knew Alfred was only teasing.

“Maybe. With those cute little lips,” Ivan smirked, lifting his hand to reach his plump lips and flicking them before he grabbed the condom from a distracted Alfred. Snickering at his dumbfounded face, he slid his hand on Alfred’s warm stomach, making him shudder at his touch and sigh. Alfred relaxed under his hands, Ivan smiled.

“Although I’d like to see you try…” He ran his thumb over one nipple, Alfred jolted, “ I don’t think I can wait…”

Alfred nodded slowly, agreeing with him. He couldn’t wait either. There were no more distractions as Ivan moved, unzipping his pants with ease. The sound of the zipper echoed in the air, mixing with the rustling sunflowers. The sunflowers… Ivan had forgotten about them at some point. They were staring at them, the rustling sounding like giggles. 

Mentally chuckling at his thoughts, he pulled the pants and underwear down, shivering as the wind touched his skin. 

Alfred bit his lip as he watched him get rid of his pants, his eyes widening at the sight of his dick. Would that even fit? He was a virgin after all. Alfred felt like whining both in desire and fear. God really was unfair sometimes. Ivan didn’t look at him as he took his scarf off gently, folding it with careful hands and leaving it somewhere Alfred could barely see. 

He swallowed silently as Ivan rolled the condom up with a fumble; if Alfred didn’t know Ivan’s reputation at school, he would feel jealous at the idea of someone else having him. The idea of someone else watching Ivan naked was enough to make his fear boil away in anger. Maybe he should just take off his jeans. Alfred was sure Ivan had read his thoughts, his violet eyes snapping towards his face before his hands moved to Alfred’s jeans. He felt a bit of shame at the idea of Ivan seeing him completely naked, but the soft caress of his thumb on his hip made him relax, his other hand working on the button and zipper of the jeans.

He pushed his hips upwards to let Ivan moved the jeans and underwear away gently, his knuckles touching Alfred’s legs; he shivered but bit his tongue to stop himself from moaning when the air hit his own erection. He was turned on, the whisper of the air was enough to make him jolt. The silence made him feel safe in their small heaven, surrounded by sunflowers blocking the view from anyone.

“Ivan…,” He whispered softly, making him smile. 

Ivan let his eyes wander through the bare legs, waiting for his touch. He threw the clothes altogether to the side, next to the picnic basket along with Alfred’s shirt. Ivan held one of his legs, gripping his side and lifting it in the air. Alfred looked silently, curious as what Ivan was going to do. He gasped when Ivan kissed his ankle. Ivan looked at him for a second, enjoying his reaction before he kissed him again.

Alfred squirmed as he felt ticklish whenever Ivan kissed him, pecking different spots of his skin and moving closer and closer to his soft thighs. Ivan could see Alfred was enjoying it, his dick twitching in anticipation. He wouldn’t be surprised if Alfred wanted him to abuse his leg, too.

Ivan bit the soft flesh of his thigh, causing Alfred to gasp and flinch afterwards, but he didn’t dare to push away from him. Ivan could hear him panting and mewling as he bit in a different spot, licking the mark he had left. Ivan loved the sounds his Alfred kept making.

He placed Alfred’s legs on his shoulder as he scooted his hips closer to him, his dick covered with the condom touching Alfred’s own erection and moaning at the warm pleasure the friction caused. He kissed Alfred’s thigh as he grabbed his ass and squeezed softly.

Ivan didn’t want to hurt Alfred going inside without preparation. He needed to prepare him well first. 

Alfred stared while panting as Ivan licked his own fingers, not understanding why he was doing it. Alfred was disappointed that Ivan had removed his hand from his butt, but he yelped when he felt Ivan’s wet finger on his entrance. He was not expecting that. He looked at Ivan, uncertain.

“I need to prepare you.”

He nodded. Of course, Ivan wouldn’t just let himself in. Alfred relaxed at that, feeling secure on the thought of Ivan preparing him as best as he could. He hadn’t meant to scare him, his finger moving slowly around his entrance, apologetically. Ivan moved closer and Alfred moaned, their dicks touching and pulsing against each other; he completely forgot about the strange feeling on his butt.

Alfred tried his best to stay relaxed when the finger finally went in. It was a weird sensation, he wasn’t sure he could get into it at first. Then, Ivan moved.

Alfred gasped loudly, his hands holding into the blanket tightly, his head slamming on the ground. That had felt… good yet a bit painful. It was just one finger, yet Alfred felt the jolt of pleasure and pain with each time Ivan moved.

He wanted more.

Ivan’s kept moving in until it hit his knuckles. He observed, fascinated by Alfred’s reactions, his hole clenching and unclenching as he moved. Alfred’s moans and movements as he lost control of his body was starting to make him impatient. He really wanted to be connected with him.

Alfred’s face was a beautiful sight to see. His breath was short and his lips were parted, small puffs of air coming out fast. It was so obvious he wanted more. Ivan decided to add another finger, slipping it inside and scissoring as best as he could. Stretching the gaping hole, he stroked the leg on his shoulder, letting his fingers flutter at a slow pace and rubbing over the abused spots. He kissed his leg again as he added third finger in.

The moans were loud against the silence, his body shaking a lot and pushing his hips at a rhythmic pace unto his fingers. Alfred was loving every second of it. Ivan let out a breathy chuckle, his own body shivering slightly as he enjoyed watching his reactions. It was hot and squishy inside; he pushed more and moved around, searching for that little thing he had read about long ago.

Then, Alfred shuttered and whined as Ivan finally hit the bump. His dick twitched hard, the precum was already spilling around him whenever Ivan hit his prostate. Ivan licked his dry lips. The sight made it difficult to look away, his fingers were still stretching Alfred. When he thought Alfred was ready, he took them out with a pop sound; Alfred whined in protest as Ivan moved his fingers away, positioning the other leg on his shoulder, the same as the other.

Ivan moved closer, his dick awaiting at the entrance. He leaned down, Alfred’s legs moving with him, and pecked him on the lips before he moved back a little to stare at his sky blue eyes.

“Are you ready, podsolnechnik…?”

That word. The Russian word made Alfred shiver, but he nodded. Ivan smiled softly at him and kissed him again, his dick slowly entering Alfred. Alfred closed his eyes, his body tensing against his will; Ivan was bigger than the fingers and it hurt. He hissed, trying to relax while Ivan massaged his thigh with his hand. He finally stopped moving when he was fully inside. Alfred felt weird; he felt so full yet it hurt. He panted, listening as Ivan groaned and panted himself. His body was tense as if stopping himself from moving. Alfred shivered when Ivan touched his dick and pumped it, trying to help Alfred relax and whispering sweet words that made him shifted and hissed softly.

After a few minutes when his body finally started to relax, he nodded at Ivan; he could finally move. Ivan leaned down and kissed him deeply, moving his hips slowly and sending waves of pain and pleasure through Alfred’s spine; the pleasure slowly winning against the pain.

He moaned into the kiss, his tongue twisting around Ivan’s sloppily; he pushed against Ivan, wanting more than just slow movements. His arms moved around Ivan’s upper body, making his way to the other’s back and sliding inside his shirt while digging his nails in the soft flesh of his back.

Ivan groaned when he felt his dick being squeezed. Alfred was so warm and tight. He thought he would cum soon, but he tried his best to stop his release. 

“Ivan, f-fuck- Faster!”

He gave a rough thrust at his words, gripping Alfred’s leg hard and letting the other leg fall as he grabbed his hips for help as he increased the pace. The friction was making it hard for him to not cum, the shivers of pleasure getting stronger and meeting at the pit of his stomach in a warm ball that was soon to explode.

Alfred was good. His moans and whines sounded wonderful, his dick kept pulsing hard with each sound that escaped his lips. He thrust hard and fast, still gripping the hip tightly. He knew sex was going to be short since it was their first time, but it was so worth it being inside Alfred.

Alfred had been trying hard to stop himself from cumming too early; tears were starting to roll down his face from the pleasure and his own imposed denial. He didn’t want to come yet. He didn’t want Ivan to pull out; he didn’t want to lose that warmth that felt so right inside of him, the soft lips touching his and the sharp pain that came with each and every one of his bites…

Ivan loved Alfred. He was happy being his first and being him whom he lost his virginity to. He let out a shaky moan as he kept thrusting, his movements getting more shaky and uncontrollable. They moaned together; Ivan wanted more. He kissed him hard, biting the lip harshly and drawing blood. He licked at it and sighed.

“I love you so much, Alfred… “

Alfred let out a rough moan when Ivan touched his prostate again, his nails scratching Ivan’s back mercilessly; the whispered words only made it harder for him to stop his release. He could feel the warmth in his groin getting stronger. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself anymore.

One of his hands moved to Ivan’s cheek, softly caressing the skin. Alfred smiled shakily at him, Ivan’s eyes swimming with so many emotions that Alfred felt like he was the most loved sunflower in the world. He was sure Ivan could feel his own feelings through his eyes.

“I love you too-- Ivan, I’m gonna-” He wasn’t able to finish talking, Ivan’s mouth slammed into his before that.

They moaned into each others mouth, Ivan’s hips moving jerkily and roughly with no sense of rhythm. Soon enough, Alfred shut his eyes tightly and groaned, his body clenching and shaking as his release spilled between their stomachs and Alfred’s chest.

Ivan was soon to follow, his own orgasm filling it with warm and tingly sensation that left him breathless. It was a shame that he was wearing a condom. He would love to see his Alfred dripping with his own cum, but they had to keep it clean and safe. Perhaps, one day they could make his dream come true.

He let Alfred’s leg on his shoulder drop, his body shaking with the effort to stay up. He was exhausted. Ivan was sure that his shirt was soaked with sweat, but he could easily excuse it as the heat being the one to blame. Shakily and slowly, he pulled out, groaning at the lack of heat and the small whine from Alfred. The condom was filled with semen; he tried his best to take it out without spilling it and tied it. He wasn’t sure what to do with it, letting it lay on the dirty ground at their side before he finally laid next to Alfred, his aching body finally relaxing.

The sex had been nice, ignoring the fact that they came quickly. Ivan sighed. The cool air gently breezed against his heated body. The sunflowers rustled around them, staring with their brown, circular disc. They had definitely enjoyed the show. Ivan shifted, wrapping his arms around Alfred’s waist and pulling him closer. He pecked his forehead and rubbed the cut on his lips with his thumb softly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your pretty lips.”

Alfred scoffed at the word ‘pretty’ but still wrapped his arms around Ivan, cuddling him. Ivan hissed as he started feeling the burn of the scratches on his back. Damn, Alfred. Were his nails sharp like a cat’s or something?

“I hurt you, too. You shouldn’t apologize, but that was really damn good sex, honestly.”

Ivan wanted to roll his eyes, but instead, he hugged him tightly and kissed his golden hair.

“Da, it was nice… I’m very happy that,” He stared at Alfred’s bright sky blue irises, “you are my sunflower.”

Alfred groaned and pushed his head into Ivan’s neck, nuzzling softly and pouting. Ivan laughed. Alfred could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Hell yeah, he was the best sunflower in the world. He had shown him. 

The breeze made him shiver and Ivan’s arms tightened around him, giving him as much heat as he could. 

“Yours…,” He mumbled against Ivan’s skin and kissed it, feeling Ivan’s heart jumped, “and mine. You are mine.”

Alfred was content; his butt felt sore as did the rest of his body, but Ivan’s words and their moment together made it worth it. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, his eyes feeling tired. Ivan nudged him.

“You need to get dressed,” Ivan whispered into his hair and Alfred whined in protest. Ivan chuckled, “We can nap on the bus.”

Alfred moved his head a bit to look at the warm violet eyes, “You promise?”

“Da, I promise. I’m tired, too,” Ivan murmured before kissing him shortly, being careful of the cut on his lip, “Now you have to get dressed, so we can clean here.”

With a sigh, Alfred nodded, letting go of Ivan and sitting to put on his clothes.

Ivan did the same, reaching for the basket he opened it to take some paper towels. He gave some to Alfred, pointing out to his stomach that was covered with somewhat dried cum. Alfred grimaced, a blush covering his face and quickly taking the paper towel to wipe it off with a huff. Ivan chuckled and did the same, cleaning the bits of cum from his stomach. Thank God, none of it had gotten on his shirt.

They disposed of the used paper towels on the basket. Ivan didn’t want to leave the field dirty with their body fluids. That would be… weird. Alfred finally pulled his underwear and pants on with shaky legs. Ivan had to keep an eye on him in case he needed his help. Ivan put on his own pants and underwear fairly quickly, zipping his pants. It wasn’t too hard for him to fix his clothes, but the smell of sweat wasn’t pleasant. He fixed his shirt and scarf with an annoyed sigh. There was no choice, he had to deal with it. At least, his scarf was safe.

He picked the tied up condom with a grimace. Alfred gave him a weird look as he tugged his blue shirt down.

“Are you seriously going to put that in the basket?”

Ivan shrugged, bending down to the basket and wrapping it around extra paper towel to hide it away from sight, “We have no choice. I don’t want to leave it out here.”

Alfred muttered ‘Sure’ before he grabbed the red blanket as Ivan held on the basket. Ivan giggled loudly when Alfred tried to fold it, giving up soon enough and folding it messily. 

“Ready?” Ivan asked, smiling softly at Alfred who winked at him with a grin.

“Yeah, let’s go!”

The walk was slow and long, but neither minded. It was calm and enjoyable, giving them some time to relax and holding each other's hand.

Alfred looked back as they left, watching the sunflowers moved back with each of their steps. Squinting at the flowers, he stuck his tongue out. 

Alfred one, sunflowers zero.

Ivan smiled, amused at Alfred’s antics. Alfred was silly. He admired him and loved him more than enough.

Once they got out of the field, they dropped their hands when they saw the teacher coming towards them. She had noticed them, and she smiled.

“You are out! I hope you guys were having fun?”

Ivan nodded, smiling warmly, “Yes, we had lots of fun. It was wonderful to stare and touch the sunflowers. Right, Alfred?”

Alfred blushed a little at the meaning of his words and nodded, “Yeah, it was nice.”

The teacher beamed, “I’m so happy. I thought Mr.Jones would be rude and act rudely, but it’s good that you are getting along! I’d love to ask more about the field, but it’s time to leave. You can leave the basket at the side of the bus with the others, or keep it with you. I don’t mind.”

“I will keep it with me, thank you.”

The teacher nodded and gestured them towards the bus which they gladly did with a nod. They climbed in and walked, looking for a seat.

“Alfred. Where have you been?” They both looked at the green eyed boy that had stopped them. Ivan narrowed his eyes at him, almost wanting to growl. Couldn’t he see that his Alfred was exhausted?

“Hey, Arthur. I thought I told you that I went with Ivan because the teacher asked me to,” Alfred answered with an easy smile, ignoring the weird stare from Arthur.

Arthur stayed silent at his answer. Ivan tried to move towards the back where he could see an empty seat for him and Alfred, but the green eyed boy stopped him again.

“Bloody hell, did you two fight again? Did he hurt you?”

“Huh?” Alfred touched his lips and hissed when he touched the cut too hard, “Ah, no. I happened to trip and fall when we came back. It hurts like hell!”

Ivan sighed. He really wanted to sit with Alfred, but that dear British was wasting their time with useless talk. He wanted him to hurry up. Alfred saw Ivan shift again, restless and impatient.

“Sorry, Arthur. I have to cut this short! Ya’ know the walk was super long and I’m pretty exhausted.”

“Of course…, I’ll leave you alone then. I didn’t save a seat for you, but I think there is one back in the bus if you don’t mind sharing with him.”

“Thanks! I’ll go with Ivan buddy,” Alfred waved at his friend and pushed Ivan further into the bus, where they could see the only empty seats. Ivan let him sit first, by the window, before he sat down at his side with the basket on his lap. They stayed silent for a few seconds, listening as their classmates talked and screamed.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I’m pretty exhausted,” Alfred said, slumping slightly on the comfortable chair while his hands still clenching the blanket. Ivan could see the spots on his neck. He smiled.

“Da, you should sleep now,” Ivan whispered and grabbed his hand firmly, his fingers intertwining. Alfred smiled back and squeezed in response, his head landing on Ivan’s shoulder as he shifted until he was comfortable; his eyes finally shutting down with a sigh. 

Ivan’s heart skipped a bit as he let his head fall on Alfred’s, kissing his hair before shutting his own eyes.

Alfred was his true sunflower, and Ivan loved him dearly.


End file.
